


here comes peter cottontail

by jaewinies



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Easter, Easter Eggs, Established Relationship, Gen, M/M, Platonic Relationships, this is a G rated fic that is rated T because i used A Swear Word, this is boring but i couldn't stop thinking about it so here we are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 09:37:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14161974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaewinies/pseuds/jaewinies
Summary: Jae and Wonpil colour Easter eggs





	here comes peter cottontail

**Author's Note:**

> \- hi this is the first thing i've written and posted since probably 2014 so i'm scared :)  
> \- overuse of the words "colour" and "decorate" and all variations  
> \- is it platonic jaepil? is it established relationship jaepil? you be the judge  
> \- they. smile a lot

“Do you even know how to colour Easter eggs, Jae?” Wonpil asked as he lowered himself onto a chair at the tiny kitchen table. The kitchen was not exactly big enough for any kind of table, but Jae had managed to both procure and maneuver one into the space.

Jae scoffed. “Of course I know how to colour Easter eggs, Wonpil.” He gestured to the set-up: several mugs filled with coloured water and vinegar mixtures, two cartons of eggs, and an assortment of crayons for doodling. “Does this not look like the assemblage of someone who is an expert at colouring eggs?”

“Where did you learn the word ‘assemblage,’” asked Wonpil as he reached for an egg and some crayons.

Jae plunked an egg into the orange mug. “I read, Wonpil.”

The two of them sat there colouring their eggs, a dozen for each of them. Wonpil drew chick and bunny faces on his eggs and laughed at the unamused frown Jae sent his way when he added a big pair of round glasses to one of his chicken-decorated eggs. Jae’s eggs were busy, with zig-zags and swirls and stripes, and only a few minor cracks from dunking them a little too carelessly into the mugs.

“So what now?” Wonpil asked while he and Jae were cleaning up the mess they (Jae) made.

“Now nothing,” Jae said, throwing a dish towel and cackling when it hit Wonpil square in the face. “I’ll hide them tonight after you go to bed and tomorrow when you wake up you have to find them all.”

“What do I get if I find them all?”

“The satisfaction of a job well done.” Jae laughed at the unconvinced look on Wonpil’s face. “It’s a surprise.”

 

 

It was quiet when Wonpil woke up the next morning, and the first thing he noticed was the Easter egg perched on his bedside table. Beside it sat a Dollar Store variety Easter basket which had been haphazardly decorated with some ribbon and filled with green plastic Easter grass. Wonpil put the egg in the basket and set off around the apartment to find the other eggs.

Jae had really hidden them all over the entire apartment: in the toothbrush holder, between the couch cushions, inside a pair of shoes Wonpil hadn’t worn in months. Wonpil found the last egg (hidden in the pot of an overgrown houseplant that had been forced upon them by Wonpil’s mother) as Jae came into the living room. He spotted Wonpil triumphantly holding the egg-filled basket.

“Yo! Either you’re really good at finding things or I’m just shit at hiding them.”

“‘Hufflepuffs are particularly good finders,’” Wonpil quoted, and Jae snickered out a quiet “Nerd” before disappearing to his room to retrieve Wonpil’s prize. He returned with a small box. Jae had obviously put his entire creative mind into decorating it to look as gaudy as possible. It looked as though the Easter holiday had thrown up on it, and Wonpil took it cautiously out of Jae’s hands.

The box was filled with chocolate mini eggs, the ones that are covered in coloured foil and are somehow addictively delicious despite being suspiciously cheap. Nestled among them was one more coloured egg that Wonpil guessed Jae must have decorated on his own, because Wonpil didn’t remember seeing him do it the night before. He definitely would have remembered it. The egg was a vibrant pink. Jae had written HAPPY EASTER WONPIL in huge bubble letters with glitter glue and added a few leftover stickers from Christmas which he had attempted to make more ‘Eastery’ by drawing flower petals around the peppermint candies.

“This is,” started Wonpil. “Well. It’s hideous, Jae, but I love it.” Jae grinned. “I’m sure you worked very hard on it.”

“Uh, yeah I did. Do you know how long it took me to find those stickers?”

Wonpil threw a chocolate egg at him.

**Author's Note:**

> \- this is so short and boRING i'm sorry i just wanted jae to do something Nice for wonpil and i couldn't come up with anything better  
> \- i know this could be better but i just wanted to enjoy myself so please do not critique my word choices/grammar/etc  
> \- be nice to me please i'm nervous :(
> 
> \- and have a good easter weekend if that's something you do!


End file.
